Pick a name
by Whatwasithinkingtowritethis
Summary: Puberty is harder for some than others.


Inspired by Pick a name by Flobelebelebobele from deviant art. xx

It's not easy being a demon. It's even worse when the whole demon thing comes as a surprise as you. It was the summer holidays and the headache wasn't going.

Blinding pain in my skull. Stabbing, grinding in my temples. Pick a word, all I knew was it hurt. It wasn't the only pain I had either. It was my time of month or for some reason my time of week. Puberty was doing it's best to make my life miserable. My periods refused to settle down into a pattern. The one thing I was looking forward to from puberty refused to cooperate either.

My breasts. I had visions of at least being a c cup hopefully a d. I wanted plunging cleavage, to wink and say hello boys. Boys was the right word my figure was stayed resolutely boyish.

I closed my eyes and reached for the paracetamol. It wasn't making a lot of difference but I'd try anything. Just then my mum walked into the bedroom with someone else standing in the doorway.

"Eliza, how are you feeling?"

"Awful, you haven't called a doctor have you mum. It's not that bad." I didn't notice the room was too dark but there was a look of guilt on my mum's face when I called her mum.

She sat down gently on my bed. "I should have done this earlier." She spoke to herself more than me. "Eliza, dear heart. I care for you more than words but I'm not your mother."

Well that made the pain go away, the shock of that revelation drove everything from my head. The other figure walked into the room. She was in darkness more darkness than everything in that part of the room had.

"Hello Eliza. I gave birth to you. I can help you with the pain your feeling. "

I didn't notice at the time but she avoided the use of the word mother. She glanced at the women I had called mum and she got off the bed and left the room. The darkness around the other one lessened and she stood in front of me unselfconsciously naked. She was beyond beautiful there was an instant attraction to her.

"My name is Lilith as Deborah said. I gave birth to you. I'm singularly unsuited to motherhood so she raised you. I am a succubus, as are you. That pain you are feeling, here and here." She touched me as she spoke once on my stomach and again on my head. "It is puberty but not as you think of it. Your body is changing. Up until now, you have been biologically identical to a human but you aren't one. In a few more weeks you will be mature. You will be a full succubus. How is the pain?"

She glanced over at the tablets on my bedside table.

"Bad, nothing seems to help."

"Nothing you have tried seems to help. I know of one thing that you can do that will make it go immediately. We are creatures of sex. If you masturbate the pain will go. I have brought you some gifts I shall leave you them when I leave. That pain in your head you are growing horns." She pointed up to her head when there were two faint points on her head. They will grow and cause you agony while they do so. They will force their way out of your skull, pushing and widening the bone. The endorphins we receive from an orgasm stops their growth."

She pulled back the covers of my bed and looked down at my figure. "You barely have breast yet. Do you like mine?"

She cupped her own breast running a thumb over the nipple. They were everything I hoped mine would be full and sensual. I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

"Stop wearing clothes then. Your breasts will not form, as they should if you keep them covered. We are not human. I am over four thousand years old every so often every couple of centuries I come on heat. I will be driven even beyond my usual urges for sex. My pheromones so great men will be queuing up for me. Then once I am pregnant I return to normal. You are the result of this last cycle."

Her words were barely going in. The last thing that named any sense was her telling me I wasn't human. I wasn't going to live like that. Giving into a biological craving, abandoning clothing spend my time masturbating. I was more than just a sexual creature. I would live on my own terms not those dictated to me by someone who had left me at birth.

No I was Eliza and I would find my own way.


End file.
